Retrouvailles
by Maloubah
Summary: 6 après le lycée, Maloubah -Sucrette- va retrouver quelques uns de ses camarades.
1. Chapter 1

« Vous avez reçu un email de la part de Iirs »

Ce message s'imposa sur le bord inférieur de mon écran alors que je jouais à mon jeu de drague préféré sur internet.

Iris ? Tiens, ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus vu. C'est chouette d'avoir de ses nouvelles … à moins que ça ne soit encore un de ces fichus virus -.-'

*Ouvre le mail*

« Salut les filles, ca fait bien longtemps qu'on ne se voit plus. Depuis la fin de nos études, donc 6 ans.

Et je dois avouer que j'ai un peu la nostalgie de ces années alors je vous propose de nous retrouver samedi prochain au restaurant de _La maison bleue_.

Voilà, j'espère vous revoir 3

Iris »

Je vérifie mon agenda et voie que je n'ai rien de prévu.

« Ok, c'est bon pour moi.

Vivement la semaine prochaine »

Envoyé. Une minute. Qui d'autre a-t-elle invité ? Je reprends le mail et regarde à qui il a été envoyé : Violette, Kim, Peggy, Rosalya, Mélodie et … Capucine.

Je me demande ce qu'elles deviennent toutes. Sauf Capucine, c'est fou je n'ai jamais réussi à l'apprécier. Apparemment, Iris ressent la même chose pour Ambre et ses copines puisqu'elle ne les a pas invité. Tant mieux je ne leurs ai toujours pas pardonné tout ce qu'elles ont pu me faire pendant la scolarité.

Sinon, je pense que nous allons passer une excellente soirée.

**Samedi :**

Ca y est, je dois retrouver les filles au restaurant à 19h30. Je suis excitée comme une puce depuis ce matin, mais maintenant il est 18h00, il est temps de m'apprêter.

Après être sortie de ma douche, je me suis penchée sur ma penderie. Mmh qu'est-ce que je vais mettre pour ce soir ? Le restaurant où nous allons est réputé pour être assez chic, mais je n'aime pas ce qui fait prétentieux. Je finis par choisir une robe blanc cassé à pois noir avec une ceinture en dessous de la poitrine. Elle est élégante et je me sens tout à fait à l'aise avec. Je trouve mes escarpins noirs, un trait de crayon et de mascara, un coup de brosse et je suis prête.

Une fois arrivée, je croise directement Violette qui s'apprêtait à entrer. Je l'appelle et lui fais signe. En me voyant un timide sourire se dessine sur son visage et je la prends dans mes bras.

**- Salut Maloubah, ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Je ne t'ai pas reconnu directement, tu as un peu changé.**

**- Ah ? C'est possible, mes cheveux sont plus longs, ça doit être pour ça.**

**- Peut-être**

Une fois entrées dans le restaurant, le réceptionniste nous accueille chaleureusement.

**- Bonsoir, mesdemoiselles. Avez-vous fait une réservation ?**

**- Heu …**

Violette et moi nous concertons du regard. Iris devait avoir fait la réservation, mais ni elle ni moi ne connaissions le nom de famille d'Iris.

**- Ces demoiselles sont à notre table.**

Nous nous retournons et découvrons Iris, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Nous la suivons et arrivons à la table où tout le monde semblait être présent.

Je pris place près de Rosalya et Violette me rejoints. La table étant ronde, nous pouvions toutes nous voir et parler ensemble.

Et le questionnaire commença pour chacune : _Que fais-tu maintenant ? Où habites-tu ? Toujours célibataire_ (sauf pour Rosa) _?_ …

Kim : Coach privé, en couple avec Dajan.

**- Quoi ?** m'étonnais-je. **Dajan ? Le garçon qui venait s'entrainer à l'école?**

**- Oui, exactement. On s'entraînait ensemble de temps en temps et quand j'ai quitté l'école, il m'a invité à boire un verre une fois, deux fois, puis un ciné et un resto …**

Violette : infographiste, célibataire.

Peggy : journaliste dans un magasine people (sans blague …), célibataire.

Iris : toujours étudiante pour devenir psychologue, en couple avec un dénommé Jean.

Capucine : décoratrice d'intérieur, célibataire.

Mélodie : secrétaire, célibataire.

Rosalya : toujours en couple avec Leigh, travail dans son magasin.

**- Oh, et comment va-t-il ?** demanda Iris.** La prochaine fois tu pourras venir avec lui.**

**- Leigh va très bien, il a beaucoup de boulot parce qu'il s'occupe de commande privée. Et d'ailleurs vous avez ces salutations, il pensait venir au moins dire bonjour mais il est de sorti avec des amis ce soir.**

**- Tu dois avoir des nouvelles de Lysandre alors**, lança Violette en rougissant légèrement.

**- Évidemment, il vit avec nous depuis quelques temps. Il va bien et il est aussi de sortie avec Leigh.. Bon, maintenant à toi Maloubah. Que deviens-tu ?**

**- Moi ? Et bien, je suis devenue institutrice dans une école primaire.**

**- Et toi aussi tu es TOUJOURS célibataire ?** me demanda narquoisement Capucine.

**- J'ai été en couple pendant un peu plus de 3 ans, mais … disons que ça c'est assez mal terminé donc oui, je suis sur le marché des célibataires depuis environ 8 mois.**

Une fois le ragotage terminé, nous avons commencé à évoquer des souvenirs du lycée. Nous nous amusions des moments gênants, des plaisanteries que nous avons pu faire et de ô combien nous étions naïves à l'époque.

Nous avions pris tout notre temps. Le dîner fut succulent et nous venions de terminer le dessert quand Capucine proposa :

**- Il va être 23h00 et comme nous sommes presque toutes célibataires, ce qui est bien désolant, je pense que nous devrions sortir ce soir. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

**- Oh ouai !** s'enthousiasma Kim. **Bon je suis peut-être pas célibataire, mais se faire une petite sortie, c'est une super idée.**

**- Oui, je suppose que ça peut être amusant**, approuva Peggy.

**- C'est oui pour moi**, dit Iris

**- Moi je vous suis**, enchaîna Violette.

Capucine se tourna vers Mélodie et Rosalya en m'ignorant complètement :

**- Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

**- Heu oui bien sur**, dit Mélodie qui, de toute évidence, n'aimait toujours pas décevoir.

**- Je ne sais pas**, dit Rosalya. **J'avais dit à Leigh que je ne rentrerais pas trop tard.**

**- Allez**, insista Kim. **Ce n'est pas toutes les semaines qu'on se voit.**

**- C'est d'accord. Enfin si Maloubah aussi vient.**

Les regards se posèrent sur moi.

**- Je n'ai rien de prévu ni pour ce soir ni pour demain.**

**- Parfait !** conclut Capucine.** Je connais une super boite de nuit dans le coin.**

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir payé, nous partions à pieds en direction de la boite de nuit dont parlait Capucine.

**- Oula, ça a l'air plein**, constata Iris. **Peut-être que nous devrions en essayer une autre ?**

En effet, la file d'attente semblait assez longue et les videurs ne semblaient pas faire entrer plus de gens pour l'instant.

**-Pas de soucis les filles,** dit Capucine.** J'ai en ma possession une petite carte magique qui va nous éviter ce désagrément.**

Alors qu'elle faisait tournoyer la dite carte (VIP) dans sa main, elle nous invita à la suivre. Elle contourna les barrières qui délimitaient la file et se présenta devant un videur … à qui elle fit la bise.

Kim se pencha vers moi et me chuchota quelques mots :

**- Elle est tellement désespérée d'être célibataire que même les videurs la connaissent, tu crois ?**

Je pouffais de rire discrètement et nous entrâmes dans la boite. Alors que je déposais ma veste au vestiaire, je remarquais que Violette semblait préoccupée.

**- Ca ne va pas ?**

**- Si, ca va mais …**

**- Mais ?**

**- Je ne suis pas tellement à l'aise quand il y a autant de monde et si on se sépare, j'ai peur de paniquer.**

**- Je comprends et bien dans ce cas je resterais près de toi tout le temps si tu préfères.**

**- Merci, c'est gentil.**

**- Pareil pour moi,** intervint Mélodie. **Je resterais avec vous, de toute façon je ne reste pas longtemps.**

Nous arrivons près de la piste et la musique nous assourdit brutalement.

**- Suivez-moi, on ne va pas rester ici**, nous cria Capucine.

Et elle nous entraîna dans le carré VIP où des places assises nous attendaient. Iris et Kim allèrent chercher des boissons, Peggy et Capucine se lancèrent à l'assaut de la piste de danse et moi, Mélodie et Violette restâmes assises en attendant les boissons.

La soirée se passa très bien. Peggy annonça, tout excitée, qu'elle avait cru apercevoir Gad Elmaleh et s'excusa de nous abandonner pour voir, ou plutôt espionner, ses faits et gestes.

**- Vous vous rendez compte ? J'imagine déjà le titre « Gad Elmaleh, des sketchs sur l'alcool plus vrais que nature » avec une photo provoquante de lui en dessous.**

**- Oui, en admettant qu'il fasse quelque chose de choquant**, lui dis-je.

Mais elle ne m'avait pas écouté et était partie à sa rencontre armée de son appareil photo qu'elle ne semblait toujours pas quitter.

Il fallut que je tire Violette pour l'amener sur la piste de danse. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire car elle semblait soudain s'être collée au banc, mais Kim intervint, la prit comme un sac sur son épaule et l'emmena sur la piste. Je me dandinais sur place en entraînant Violette tandis que Kim dansait avec Violette. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'alcool faisant effet, je pus lâcher Violette qui semblait maintenant s'amuser follement avec Mélodie. Capucine nous rejoignit mais reparti vexée en voyant que Mélodie semblait ne pas en laisser certains indifférents.

Plus tard, Iris nous fit signe qu'elle devait partir et Violette la suivit. Au cours de la soirée, il ne restait plus que moi et Rosa. Capucine boudant dans son coin, Kim partit car elle devait se lever pour un entraînement le lendemain et Mélodie au bras d'un beau brun qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher.

**- Moi aussi je vais y aller**, annonça Rosalya. **Leigh vient de m'envoyer un message pour dire qu'il m'attend devant.**

**- Dans ce cas, je pense que je vais y aller aussi. On s'est bien amusé, mais cette sortie improvisé fait souffrir mes pauvres pieds.**

**- Si tu veux on peut te raccompagner jusqu'à ta voiture.**

**- Ce n'est pas de refus, merci Rosa.  
><strong>

En sortant du bâtiment, un grand froid nous saisit.

**- Mince**, m'écriais-je.** On a oublié d'aller chercher nos vestes.**

**- Pas de soucis, je vais les chercher. En attendant, essaie de trouver Leigh.**

Elle partit directement et je ris intérieurement. « Trouver Leigh », elle en a de bonne, je ne sais même pas quel genre de voiture il a.

Alors que je marchais tout en inspectant les alentours, un bras me saisit par derrière et une voix murmura « **Alors poupée, on me cherche ?** » Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, l'inconnu m'empoigna les deux bras et me força à le suivre dans une ruelle. Je paniquais et tenta de me débattre, je le fis lâcher un bras mais il resserra sa prise sur l'autre me forçant à m'agenouiller. De mon bras libre et au vu de ma position, j'en profitais pour lui donner un coup de poing que je me forçais à faire le plus dur possible dans ses parties intimes. Il poussa un grand cri de douleur et je me libérais complètement en me relevant. Je lui décochais un coup de pied dans le ventre et sortit ma bombe lacrymogène de mon sac et en aspergea les yeux de mon aggresseur. Celui-ci cria encore plus fort et pris la fuite. Je reprenais calmement mon souffle et entendis une voix «** Ah ben non. C'est pas marrant** » Je me retournais et vit qu'un deuxième homme entrait dans la ruelle. Toujours sur mes gardes, je pointais ma bombe vers l'inconnu à la manière d'une arme à feu.

* * *

><p>Voila, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour savoir ce qui va ou ce qui ne va pas.<p>

En espérant que ça vous ait plu :)


	2. Chapter 2

**« Ah ben non. C'est pas marrant » ****Je me retournais et vit qu'un deuxième homme entrait dans la ruelle. Toujours sur mes gardes, je pointais ma bombe vers l'inconnu à la manière d'une arme à feu. Il continua :**

**- Non seulement, je ne peux pas jouer les héros mais en plus je suis considéré comme le deuxième méchant ?**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Ne paniquez pas. J'ai vu cet homme vous forcer à le suivre et je vous ai suivi pour vous venir en aide, mais apparemment vous vous en êtes sortie seule. Il n'y a vraiment plus aucune douceur et fragilité innocente chez les femmes.**

**Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en riant. Je baissais mon bras et me rapprochais de lui. Non, pas vraiment de lui, mais plutôt de la sortie de la ruelle.**

**- A qui la faute ?**** lui répondis-je.**** A force d'en profiter, les femmes ont bien compris qu'elles devaient devenir fortes pour ne pas souffrir.**

**- C'est une façon de voir.**

**- Excusez-moi, on m'attend.**

**- Moi aussi.**

**Il sortit et la lumière éclaira son visage.**

**- Attendez ! ****criais-je.**

**Il s'arrêta et me fixa, je sortis à mon tour à la lumière et l'observa un moment. Je connaissais ce type. Oui, il avait beau ressembler un peu plus à un homme et avoir retrouver sa véritable couleur de cheveux, il aurait été impossible que je ne le reconnaisse pas. Un silence s'installa pendant que nous nous contemplions. Je le rompis en murmurant simplement son prénom, abasourdie : Castiel. Un sourire apparut alors sur mon visage alors que lui semblait perplexe. Derrière, des gens s'étaient mis à crier le même prénom.**

**- Et bien, ça ne se fait pas de partir comme ça sans rien dire.**

**- J'ai dit que je revenais**, se défendit Castiel.

Le nouvel arrivant, qui n'était autre que Lysandre, se tourna vers moi. De toute évidence, la sortie entre amie de Leigh et Lysandre se faisait avec Castiel. Rosa nous rejoignit, visiblement surprise de me voir.

**- Ah tu es là, Leigh m'a dit qu'il ne t'avait pas croisé. Je m'inquiétais.**

**- Attend**, l'interrompit Castiel. **Tu la connais ?**

Sur le coup, je me sentis extrêmement vexée. Alors comme ça, il ne me reconnaissait même pas ? Etais-je si transparente au lycée ?

**- Bien sur**, rit Rosa**. Et toi aussi, si j'étais à une soirée retrouvaille ça veut donc dire que les personnes avec qui je suis restée étaient au lycée avec nous.**

Il m'observa plus attentivement et je vis que Lysandre, lui, m'avait reconnu mais Rosa lui fit signe de se taire. Après un long moment, il déclara :

- Non, pas moyen. Ou alors tu étais une de ces filles qui ne m'adressaient pas la parole.

**- Oh que non**, répliqua Rosa qui semblait s'amuser de la situation. **Elle te parlait bien assez souvent.**

**- Maloubah**, lachais-je désespérée. **Un jour, tu m'as aidé à appâter le chien de la dirlo.**

Il resta immobile puis finit par baisser son regard sur ma poitrine.

- Impossible !

- **Quoi tu ne la reconnais vraiment pas ?** demanda Lysandre. **Même moi je l'ai reconnue.**

**- Non**, continua-t-il. **Cette fille ne peut tout bonnement pas être Maloubah pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle fait 3 tailles de soutif en plus.**

Pendant un instant, je crus être tombé dans une autre dimension. La situation était tellement ridicule, Castiel refusait de me reconnaître à cause de ma poitrine ? Etait-ce vraiment à cela qu'il me reconnaissait au lycée ? Lysandre semblait contrarié par cette réponse et Rosa rigolait doucement.

**- Bon je vais y aller**, finis-je par dire.

**- Ne sois pas idiote**, me dit Lysandre en posant sa main sur mon épaule et avec un faible sourire aux lèvres. **Ce n'est pas parce que Castiel est un imbécile et qu'il a trop bu ce soir que tu dois t'en aller. Nous voulions justement aller boire un dernier verre tous ensemble avant de rentrer. Tu te joins à nous ?**

**- C'est que ma voiture est toujours sur le parking du restaurant.**

**- Pas de problème**, intervint Rosa**. Leigh te reconduira jusqu'à ta voiture.**

**- Alors d'accord**, bredouillais-je peu convaincue.

Nous avons rejoint Leigh à sa voiture et nous sommes arrêtés à un café.

Lysandre semblait content de me revoir et Leigh me taquinait sur le fait que j'avais bien du grandir de « 2 cm au moins » depuis qu'on s'était vu, se rappelant à quel point je détestais qu'on me parle de ma taille. Castiel, lui semblait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et je le surpris à plusieurs reprises à me fixer étrangement. Il ne me parla pas pendant la soirée, préférant discuter avec Leigh ou se chamailler avec Rosa.

Quand il fut 4h00, nous rejoignions la voiture de Leigh qui me conduisit à la mienne. Puis il se tourna vers Castiel qui commatait à côté de moi :

**- Et toi ? Je te dépose ou tu dors à la maison ?**

**- Pff … Il faut que je parte tôt demain matin …**

**- Tu veux dire tout à l'heure**, le nargua Rosa.

**- Ouais, c'est ça. Il faut que je parte tôt donc ce serait mieux que je rentre maintenant.**

**- Maloubah peut te raccompagner**, lança innocemment Rosa**. Elle habite à à peine deux villages de chez toi.**

Le silence se fit entre Castiel et moi.

**- Tu m'as bien dit que tu habitais Nivelles, Maloubah ? Et bien Castiel habite Villers, ce n'est pas bien loin.**

**- Heu oui effectivement. Je peux te raccompagner Castiel.**

**- Ok, mais à une condition**, dit-il.

Je restais de marbre, ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre.

**- Tu ranges ta bombe lacrymo**, finit-il par dire d'un air taquin.

Dans la voiture, nous sommes restés silencieux un long moment, ne trouvant pas le moindre sujet de conversation. Finalement un « **Désolé** » rompit le silence.

**- Pardon ?** demandais-je pensant avoir mal entendu.

**- Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne t'avais vraiment pas reconnue.**

**- Oh, pas de soucis. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir pensé que j'ai changé. C'est juste que tu es le seul à avoir commencé par ma poitrine …**

Castiel se mit à rire et l'atmosphère se fit moins lourde.

**- Il faut dire que ça m'a fait un choc alors bien sur, il fallait que je dise une connerie. Je pense aller secourir une demoiselle en détresse, la demoiselle en question se transforme en Larah Croft sous mes yeux et finalement, Larah Croft se révèle être une fille qui m'a rendu fou pendant ma scolarité.**

**- Fou ?** répétais-je en rougissant légèrement.

**- Exactement, fou. Entre tes projets pour te venger d'Ambre, ta détermination pour découvrir ce qui se passait le soir dans l'école et des efforts que j'ai du déployer pour te sauver des casa novas à la plage, on peut dire que tu ne m'as pas rendu la vie facile.**

Je me sentis bête d'avoir pu penser, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, que « fou » voulait dire autre chose. En fin de compte, Castiel n'avait pas changé lui et c'était mieux ainsi. Je savais au moins à quoi m'attendre, c'est à dire pas grand chose. Il me guida dans le village et me fit stopper à un coin de rue.

- Je descends là, la rue se termine en cul de sac.

**- D'accord, ne te fais pas agresser**, plaisantais-je.

**- T'es toujours aussi comique toi**, dit-il en souriant. **Si ça arrive, je n'ai qu'à copier ta technique Melle Croft. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt, on n'a pas vraiment parler ce soir avec ce qui s'est passé.**

**- Oui, on pourrait aller boire un café un de ces quatre.**

**- Ca marche, je te préviens quand je suis libre.**

Il sortit et je rentrais à mon appartement, extenuée mais contente de ma soirée.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais difficilement et m'approchais de la cafetière en repensant au rêve que je venais de faire.

« _Voyons voir, c'était assez étrange. Il me semble que j'étais de retour au lycée et je courais dans les couloirs parce que le chien de la dirlo me poursuivait. Il était devenu gigantesque. J'ai appelé au secours, mais personne ne me regardait. Et après heu … Ah oui ! Je suis arrivée dans la cours et je suis tombée sur Castiel qui me disait de lui rendre son chien, Démon_. »

Ou quelque chose comme ça … Pendant que je déjeunais, je tentais d'analyser ce rêve assez spécial. Bon en fin de compte il y a au moins Castiel qui m'a vu. Je pense que tout ce qui s'est passé hier m'a un peu secoué. Sur ce, je repensais à la veille et à tout le monde, je me demandais comment la soirée de Mélodie s'était fini avec son bel homme mystérieux et aussi si Kim n'avait pas eu de mal à se lever pour son entraînement.

Dans la journée, Iris nous envoya un email pour nous remercier d'être venu et pour dire qu'elle avait passé une très bonne soirée.

Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulé depuis cette soirée et je n'avais toujours pas de nouvel de Castiel. Au fond, j'avais eu raison de ne pas me faire trop d'illusion. Il m'avait sans doute déjà oublié et s'il avait une copine, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas, il n'avait aucun intérêt à revoir une vieille amie du lycée.

**- Stop ça suffit, Aurélie rend lui ses billes immédiatement.**

La voix de Lenaka me sortit de mes pensées et je repris ma surveillance dans la cours de récréation. Lenaka se rapprocha de moi pour me parler :

**- Alors qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ?**

**- Que Marc t'avais préparé une soirée ultra romantique mais que tout est parti de travers.**

**- Ah oui, voilà ! Mais je sais que c'est l'intention qui compte et ça aurait été tellement romantique si ça c'était bien passé.**

**- Oui et neuf mois plus tard tu te serais à nouveau retrouvé à l'hôpital,** répliquais-je gentiment.

**- Il n'y a pas moyen de parler amour avec toi, tu es vraiment butée.**

**- Si tu sais à quoi t'en tenir avec moi, alors cesse de me parler de ça en espérant que je me pâme d'admiration devant les efforts de ton mari pour te faire grimper au rideau.**

**- Voilà, tu recommences. Mais si je continue, c'est bien parce que j'espère qu'un jour tu changeras de position.**

**- Impossible.**

**- Et ce garçon dont tu me parlais l'autre jour heu… Gareth ?**

**- Castiel ? Haha, mais ce n'est qu'un vieil ami.**

**- Ah oui Castiel ! Peut-être que c'est un vieil ami, mais tu m'en as parlé pendant au moins trois jours, ce qui est un véritable record pour toi !**

**- Mmh. Trois jours tu es sûre ? Mais ne fais pas comme si je n'avais parlé que de lui !**

**- Tu as beaucoup insisté dessus, n'empêche.**

**- Oui, parce que la façon dont on s'est retrouvé n'était pas banale, c'était assez amusant …**

**- Te faire agresser par un inconnu dans une ruelle sombre, amusant ?**

**- Oui, bon ce qui s'est passé après. Et lâche moi je t'ai dis, de toute manière je n'ai plus de nouvelles et je n'en espère pas.**

_Driiiiing !_

« Sauvée ! » me dis-je en moi-même. J'avais rencontré Lenaka à l'université, nous avons fait nos études ensemble et elle connait absolument tout de ma vie, c'est pourquoi elle tentait désespérément de me faire rencontre « l'homme de ma vie ». Ou du moins, elle essayait d'abord de me faire espérer qu'il existait. Alors que je me dirigeais vers les rangs, Lenaka me cria une dernière chose :

**- N'oublis pas que nous avons réunion tout à l'heure !**

Elle me fit signe et j'invitais mes élèves à me suivre.

Plus tard, à la réunion, nous débattîmes sur le cas de l'un ou l'autre élève avant de passer au sujet primordial : la représentation de fin d'année. La directrice prit donc la parole :

**- Bien. Comme vous le savez, il va falloir commencer les répétitions assez rapidement si nous voulons être prêts pour la fête de l'école. M. Desotch, il me semble que vous m'avez parlé d'une chorégraphie sur un tube des hum … « Jonas Brother »**

**- Oui, suite à un vote à main levé, la préférence va à une danse sur une chanson de ce groupe.**

**- Très bien, il me semble qu'ils sont sponsorisés par Disney Channel donc adaptés aux enfants. Je n'y vois rien à dire. Lenaka ?**

**- Oui madame. Je pensais laisser les enfants exécutés une de leur passion sur la scène. Certains ont parlés de diabolos, de cerceau ou encore de trompette.**

**- Bien, bien. Et vous Melle Sucrette ?**

**- J'avais pensé à faire une courte pièce de théâtre avec les enfants. Nous avons déjà choisi le thème, ce sera Shrek. Ainsi les filles pourront incarner leurs princesses préférées et les garçons jouer les héros.**

**- Shrek ? Je ne suis pas trop adhérente à ce projet. Pour moi il s'agit d'un dessin animé grossier, nous ne pouvons pas laisser les enfants jouer des personnages frivoles et grossiers.**

**- A ce propos, j'ai ré-écrit moi-même un petit scénario. J'ai veillé à ce que chaque enfant ait un rôle qui lui plaise et qu'aucune sorte de vulgarité n'apparaisse.**

**- Très bien, dans ce cas d'accord. Je voudrais juste avoir le scénario sur mon bureau pour que je puisse en juger moi-même. Ah et il faudra des costumes, je pense que ceux de la réserve sont un peu mythés donc débrouiller vous pour en trouver.**

**- Très bien madame la directrice.**

Alors que je rentrais chez moi, je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir trouver 22 costumes pour la représentation. Je ne pouvais pas demander aux mères des élèves de les confectionner, ce serait trop de boulot selon elles et je ne garantissais absolument pas le résultat. Il allait falloir que je les commande quelque part.

Je réfléchissais encore un instant quand la réponse me sauta aux yeux.

« Mais oui, je peux demander à Leigh et Rosalya de les confectionner. Et puis nous pourrons garder les costumes pour les prochaines années ainsi. »

Le lendemain étant un mercredi, je décidais d'aller directement faire ma commande dans leur boutique. Quand j'entrais, le tintement de la porte fit apparaître Rosa en à peine quelques secondes.

**- Maloubah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?**

Elle s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras, visiblement ravie de me voir.

**- Je viens pour une commande. Il me faut 22 costumes de princesses, princes et ogres.**

**- Combien ? **s'étonna-t-elle.

**- Pas 22 de chaque, 22 en tout.**

**- Ah d'accord, suis-moi je vais appeler Leigh.**

Je la suivis dans le couloir et découvrais d'étrange ensemble.

**- Tu vas faire plaisir à Leigh, lui qui adore créer des robes de princesses n'en à jamais vraiment l'occasion avec les demandes qu'il reçoit.**

**- Ah oui, je vois ça.**

**- Attend moi là, il doit encore être en haut.**

Ce que je fis en examinant les demandes que Leigh était en train de réaliser. Cinq mannequins me faisaient face exhibant des tenues assez affriolantes de couleur flash ou en imprimé léopard. Tout cela munit de fouet, menottes et boa. Alors que je regardais une veste avec marqué dessus « The cougars crew » Leigh apparut en haut des escaliers et me rejoignit rapidement.

**- Maloubah, il paraît que tu viens faire mon bonheur. **

**- Oui, j'organise une pièce de théâtre pour mes élèves et il me faut un bon couturier.**

**- Parfait, il faut que tu me dises si tu attends un genre précis de costumes et je viendrais dans la semaine prendre les mesures.**

Après que j'ai fini de remplir les papiers pour y noter les détails de ma commande, Rosa m'invita à boire un verre chez eux, c'est-à-dire derrière la boutique, alors que Leigh remontait travailler.

**- Finalement, **commença-t-elle,** le trajet avec Castiel s'est bien passé ? J'avais peur qu'il ne te dise d'autres bêtises ou pire, qu'il essaie de te draguer. On ne sait jamais de quoi il est capable quand il boit un verre de trop.**

**- Non, au début c'était un peu gênant parce qu'aucun de nous ne parlait mais au final ça s'est bien passé. Pas de bêtise et pas de drague. Enfin …**

Rosa m'interrogea du regard pour m'inviter à continuer ma phrase.

**- Ce n'est pas de la drague mais il m'a dit qu'il m'inviterait à boire un café et je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis.**

**- C'est vraiment un imbécile,** dit-elle en soupirant.

**- Non, ce n'est pas grave. En fait, je m'y attendais un peu donc ça ne change rien.**

**- Tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas qu'il t'ait oublié ou quoi, c'est juste qu'en ce moment il est parti rejoindre ses parents en Angleterre pour deux semaines alors forcément, il ne risque pas de t'inviter directement. Il aurait pu te prévenir.**

**- Ah d'accord. Mais de toute façon, il n'a même pas mon numéro donc il n'aurait quand même pas pu me prévenir ou m'inviter.**

**- Pas de soucis, il vient toujours rendre visite à Lysandre quand il revient. Je lui donnerais ton numéro.**

**- Ne te sens pas obligé ou plutôt ne l'oblige pas. S'il ne veut pas, je ne vais pas le forcer.**

**- Cesse de dire des sottises, Castiel n'est plus comme avant.**

**- Je demande à voir …**

**- Oui, bon. Dans le fond il reste le même, mais il a vécu certaines choses et il a gagné un minimum de maturité.**

Je rentrais chez moi et deux jours plus tard Leigh vint pour les mesures des enfants. Et dans la même journée, je reçus un message d'un numéro inconnu.

_« Salut, c'est Castiel. Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué j'espère. _

_Toujours partante pour un café ? »_

Gagner en maturité … Je n'étais pas encore tout à fait convaincue, mais cela faisait parti de son charme. Aussi, je décidais de jouer le jeu.

_« Non et oui. »_

_« Il y a moyen d'être plus explicite ? »_

_« Non : tu ne m'as pas trop manqué. Et oui : toujours partante pour un café »_

_« Génial miss Ronchon. Où et quand ? »_

_« Demain à mon appart' ? »_

_« Ok, mais si c'est un plan pour me violer, je ne risque pas d'être coopérant »_

_« Pas de soucis, je ne suis toujours pas sado-maso… ni zoophile. _

_Tu ne risques rien. »_

_« Aboule l'adresse au lieu de mentir »_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ces petites chamailleries me mirent du baume au cœur mais me laissèrent un goût de nostalgie. Peut-être était-ce le fait que je venais de me comporter comme une adolescente. En général, j'avais toujours essayé d'éviter de tomber dans ce genre de cliché.

Je réfléchis un instant sur cette pensée et me fit la promesse de ne pas jouer la jeunette frivole de 15 ans qui trouve des marques d'amour n'importe où. Premièrement : parce que sans trop me l'avouer ça m'arrivait de temps en temps, c'est à dire trop souvent. Et deuxièmement : ça ferait bien trop plaisir à Lenaka …


	3. Chapter 3

Comme je m'y attendais, Castiel arriva une demi-heure en retard. Et comme je l'avais prévu, celui-ci fit directement comme s'il était chez lui une fois entré. J'avais préparé du café et des biscuits dans la cuisine et il n'hésita pas à me faire remarquer que ça faisait très grand-mère et qu'il ne me manquait plus que le tricot et le chat … Evidemment, c'est le moment que choisit Suki pour sortir de sa cachette et venir se frotter à mes jambes. Castiel se mit à rire d'une telle force que je ne résistais pas à l'envie de lui mettre une claque derrière la tête. Il reprit quelque peu son sérieux et s'installa face à moi.

Je lui demandais comment son voyage en Angleterre s'était déroulé mais il n'y répondit que très brièvement par un simple « **Pluvieux, anglais et lourd** » Il se mit cependant à me parler de cette fille qu'il avait croisée sur le Ferry en revenant. Il me décrivit un peu la situation et comment il avait réussi à avoir son numéro. Et là, j'entendis gronder dans ma tête « _Friendzone !_ » D'accord, ça éviterait au moins les mal-entendus, je n'étais pour Castiel qu'une vieille amie qu'il venait juste de retrouver.

Il évita soigneusement de me parler de sa vie ces 6 dernières années, mais me dit quand même qu'il travaillait pour ses parents à présent. Alors qu'eux continuaient de voyager pour le travail, Castiel restait ici et s'occupait des affaires que ses parents ne prenaient pas le temps de terminer. Tout comme lui, je passais sous silence les évènements de ces 6 dernières années, mais je lui dis simplement que j'étais institutrice et que dernièrement je m'occupais des répétitions pour la scène de théâtre que j'avais moi-même écrite pour les élèves.

**- Ne me dis pas que tu es une de ces personnes qui passe son temps à bouquiner et écrire en étant persuadé que ce qu'elles font est merveilleux. J'en connais des comme ça et il n'y a rien de plus agaçant …**

Cette phrase fit mouche, je savais que Castiel n'aimait pas du tout lire mais il n'avait pas à me catégoriser parce que moi j'aimais ça.

**- Peut-être que tu n'aimes pas lire, mais ne te sens pas obligé de rabaisser les personnes à qui ça plait. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai écrit une pièce pour enfant de 6 à 10 ans que je me crois la meilleure.**

Castiel voulu répliquer mais on entendit frapper à la porte. J'allais ouvrir et découvris Mme Plackard, la concierge de mon immeuble, qui venait m'apporter mon courrier. Je devinais directement que ce n'était pas par acte de charité, puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas ce mot, mais plutôt par curiosité.

**- Hé bien, hé bien,** chuchota-telle, **j'ai vu un bien beau jeune homme entrer chez vous mademoiselle. Ca ne vous ressemble pas tellement …**

**- Un beau jeune homme ? **dis-je en attrapant mon courrier. **Non, je ne crois pas. Ici, tout ce qu'il y a c'est un imbécile.**

Sur ce, je lui claquais la porte au nez et me retournais pour trouver Castiel qui inspectait mon salon.

**- Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?** lui demandais-je en m'approchant.

**- Sincèrement, je pensais juste trouver un tricot mais CA c'est bien mieux qu'un tricot.**

Je me penchais vers lui et constatais que le « CA » en question était mon album de Winged Skull que j'avais eu la soudaine envie d'écouter à peine quelques jours plus tôt.

**- Ah oui, tu avais un tshirt avec leur logo à l'époque il me semble.**

**- Oui, dit-il en mettant le cd en route. Je l'ai tellement mis que ma mère n'ose plus s'en approcher.**

Le son rock n'roll se mit en route et Castiel se mit à chanter les paroles. Puis il se tourna vers moi pour me déclarer :

**- Cet album est grandiose, mais ils en ont sortis d'autre depuis. Il n'y a rien à faire, un bon groupe ça ne se démode pas.**

**- Tu trouves ? Moi je n'écoute que leurs anciens albums, je pense qu'ils essaient de se trouver une place dans la musique d'aujourd'hui mais ça ne leur réussit pas.**

Je crus apercevoir une lueur de colère dans ses yeux et je compris que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

**- Rien à voir. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont un peu changé de style que cela veut directement dire qu'ils tentent de se mettre à la page.**

**- Avoue quand même que ce qu'ils font aujourd'hui par rapport à il y a une dizaine d'année, ça ne vaut pas grand chose.**

**- Directement, on change de registre donc c'est mauvais.**

**- Je n'ai pas dit ça. C'est juste que pour eux ça n'a pas marché.**

**- J'y crois pas qu'une fan d'Edward et compagnie soit en train de me dire ça. Je pense que tu devrais rester dans ton domaine au lieu de critiquer celui des autres.**

**- Quoi ? Ne mélange pas tout. De la musique on en entend à chaque coin de rue et toujours les mêmes morceaux, tout le monde peut facilement donner son avis. Alors qu'un livre, il faut croire que ces derniers temps ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir en finir au moins un. La littérature est plus complexe, c'est pourquoi tu ne dois pas savoir que tous les lecteurs n'aiment pas Twilight.**

**- Je rêve ou tu es bien en train de me traiter d'imbécile ?**

**- Tu m'as bien prise pour une prétentieuse il y a quelques instants !**

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû lui parler de cette manière, j'avais été trop loin. Mais son air insolent m'avait forcé à répliquer. Son gsm bippa et il consulta son message.

**- Je dois partir**, dit-il dans un grognement.

**- Quel dommage, je suis contente qu'on se soit vu**, lui répondis-je sans aucune conviction dans la voix.

**- Ouai, c'était génial …**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais pu oublier à quel point le caractère de Castiel était désagréable.

Le lundi qui suivit, Lenaka me fit remarquer que j'étais d'une humeur désastreuse et tentait de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant mon week-end. Ne lui ayant pas dit avoir eu des nouvelles de Castiel, je lui répondis simplement que c'était l'approche de mes règles qui me mettait autant en colère.

Les jours passèrent et ma colère s'estompa jusqu'à en oublier complètement Castiel. Je me concentrais sur mes élèves et les répétitions de la pièce. La directrice m'avait demandé dans son bureau afin que je modifie 2 ou 3 répliques, histoire de dire qu'elle avait lu le scénario mais qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas Shrek. Peut-être était-elle chlorophobe ou que la tête du héros ne lui revenait pas. Ou encore qu'elle était tout simplement Disneymaniac et que les autres dessins animés la révulsait. Lenaka, quant à elle, s'était mis en tête de me présenter aux amis de son mari et m'invitait régulièrement chez elle pour « manger un bout » En temps normal, je me serais mise en colère qu'on essaie de me faire un coup pareil. Mais pas avec Lenaka, j'avais bien trop d'amitié et de respect envers elle pour me facher. Aussi, je subissais ces rendez-vous improvisés et m'amusais à effrayer les moins timides d'entre eux. Il faut dire que faute de parler à de véritables crétins, c'était assez distrayant de voir leur visage se décomposer au fur et à mesure que je leur sortais des atrocités.

Alors que je faisais les poussières dans mon appartement, l'air de « Boring » chanté par Pink résonna dans la cuisine. Je me précipitais sur mon gsm et y vis le nom de Rosalya apparaître.

_«- Allo, Rosa ?_

_- Salut Maloubah, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas._

_- Non, pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Leigh aimerait avoir ton avis sur deux sortes de bonnets différents. Tu aurais le temps de passer au magasin ?_

_- Oui, bien sur. Je ne fais rien de spécial, j'arrive._

_- D'accord à tout de suite »_

Je regardais l'heure et fut stupéfaite de constater que même un vendredi à 19h00 Leigh continuait de travailler. En arrivant sur place, je trouvais Leigh et lui demanda de me montrer les bonnets pendant que Rosa apparaissait dans son dos.

**- Quels bonnets ?** me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Je ne sais pas, Rosa m'a dit que tu hésitais entre deux genres.**

**- Oui, mais finalement j'ai choisi moi-même il y a bien une semaine de celui qui allait le mieux avec le reste du costume.**

**- Oh, vraiment ? fit Rosa d'un air innocent. Je n'étais pas au courant donc j'ai demandé à Maloubah de venir pour qu'on soit sur.**

**- Désolé de t'avoir fait venir pour rien Maloubah.**

**- Oui c'est embêtant, continua Rosa. Mais comme tu m'as dit que tu ne faisais rien, tu pourrais rester manger ici, j'ai fait dix fois trop pour ce soir.**

Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage et je compris que je m'étais complètement fait manipuler. Alors j'acceptais pour ne pas la décevoir. Et aussi parce que je préférais ça plutôt que de rester seule chez moi à manger une salade devant la tv.

**- Tiens, Lysandre n'est pas là,** constatais-je.

**- Il me semble qu'il a dit qu'il répétait aujourd'hui, mais il ne devrait pas tarder**, me répondit Leigh.

Je rejoignis Rosa dans la cuisine qui finit par m'envoyer patienter dans le salon car elle ne supportait pas que je lui donne des conseils sur sa façon de cuisiner. Alors je discutais avec Leigh en attendant que Lysandre rentre et que l'on passe à table.

Le bruit de la porte nous indiqua que Lysandre était rentré mêlé à d'autre bruit, comme si on percutait les murs. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être aussi bruyant une fois chez lui. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas du tout de faire un tel boucan, il était plutôt calme et réservé comme garçon. Quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit, je compris immédiatement pourquoi toute cette histoire de bonnets m'avait semblé étrange.

Leigh se leva et alla dans la cuisine en parlant aux nouveaux arrivants :

**- Bien, je vais prévenir Rosa que vous êtes rentrés. Au fait, Rosa s'est arrangé pour que Maloubah mange avec nous ce soir.**

Lysandre s'approcha vers moi pour me saluer. Castiel, lui, se contenta de me dire « Salut. » de la porte.

Le dîner se passa dans l'inconfort le plus total, l'humeur de Castiel après m'avoir vu n'aidant en rien. Leigh m'expliqua tout bas que Rosa avait appris ce qui s'était passé avec Castiel et visiblement ça ne lui avait pas plu puisqu'elle s'était arrangée pour nous inviter tous les deux sans rien dire à l'autre. Rosa me faisait la conversation et tentait de faire participer Castiel sans succès. Malgré le côté embarrassant de la scène, tout cela ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. J'avais eu le temps d'apprendre à ignorer une présence gênante avec les soupers de Lenaka. Apparemment, Lysandre et Leigh n'étaient pas plus gênés de la situation que moi puisqu'ils continuaient de dîner comme s'ils étaient habitués à ce genre de spectacle. Une fois le dîner fini, j'aidais Leigh à débarrasser la table.

**- Désolé pour la situation, mais il ne faut pas trop en vouloir à Rosa, tu sais. Elle t'aime beaucoup.**

**- Non, je ne lui en veux pas du tout. Ca me fait plaisir d'être ici, je pense simplement qu'elle se donne du mal pour rien.**

Leigh sourit à ma remarque et continua.

**- Castiel vient souvent dîner à la maison. Ce qui fait que Rosalya est la seule fille entre trois garçons. Elle ne s'est jamais plainte de la situation, mais je sais qu'une amie lui manque. Même si les copines de Lysandre ou Castiel se joignent à nous de temps en temps quand ils en ont une, elle n'arrive jamais à se lier d'amitié avec elles.**

J'observais Leigh me demandant où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir.

**- Depuis que nous sommes allés boire un verre et que tu es venue passer ta commande ici, elle n'arrête pas de parler de toi. Déjà au lycée elle t'appréciait beaucoup et je pense que le fait de ne pas avoir été toute seule la dernière fois au café lui a donné envie de retrouver une vraie amie. Et t'ayant retrouvé, elle pensait te demander de te joindre à nous plus souvent. Alors quand elle a demandé à Castiel comment ça s'était passé avec toi et qu'il n'a rien répondu, elle a tout de suite compris.**

**- Je vois. Et maintenant elle essaie de réparer les pots cassés.**

**- Exactement.**

**- Elle n'a pas à se donner cette peine.**

**Leigh resta silencieux un moment et je repris :**

**- Castiel ou pas Castiel, embrouille ou pas. Si elle veut m'inviter, il n'est pas nécessaire de me piéger. Je suis toujours contente de vous voir et je ne refuse pas une sortie.**

Ce que j'avais dit à Leigh n'avait visiblement pas atterri dans l'oreille d'un sourd car le lendemain je fus à nouveau invité pour une sortie au cinéma. Et évidemment, tout le monde, y compris Castiel, était là. Je me dirigeais donc vers la salle avec Castiel et Lysandre, Rosa et Leigh étant parti chercher de quoi grignoter. Nous nous installâmes sur les banquettes libres dans le haut de la salle, Lysandre me séparant de Castiel. Au fond, la situation me faisait plus rire qu'autre chose. Et j'étais certaine que je n'étais pas la seule à la trouver plus que ridicule. Et comme pour nous narguer, Lysandre s'excusa prétextant avoir une envie pressante. Je restais immobile me demandant comment je devais réagir face à grincheux pour ne pas empirer la situation. Finalement, ce fut lui qui réagit le premier. Il prit la place de Lysandre pour se rapprocher de moi et me dit :

**- Très bien, j'ai compris.**

**- Je te demande pardon ?** demandais-je innocemment.

**- Je suis certain qu'il s'agit d'un autre piège de Rosa pour nous mettre mal à l'aise.**

**- Vraiment …**

**- Soit. Je m'excuse d'avoir réagit comme un abruti l'autre jour et j'aimerais qu'il n'y ait pas de malaise entre nous.**

**- Un Castiel qui présente ses excuses. Mmh … c'est tellement inhabituel que je les accepte.**

Je vis que le visage de mon interlocuteur prenait une jolie teinte rouge de colère alors je préférais continuer ma phrase.

**- On a juste réagi tous les deux comme des imbéciles. Je m'excuse aussi. Je sais pourtant bien qu'il ne faut pas te lancer sur la musique.**

**- Donc tu plaides coupable, me dit Castiel en affichant un sourire taquin.**

Tout le monde arriva et le film commença. Le film parlait d'une rencontre entre homme noir et un homme tétraplégique dont il s'occupait. A la fin, on en entendit les habituels commentaires allant de «_ Magnifique !_ » à « _J'ai pas compris …_ » et en passant par « _Purée, je dois trop pisser !_ »


End file.
